A Night Of Romance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Rat King comes to make peace and sees someone that he has been in love with forever. Can she show him that it can work between them? Written by guestsurprise per request of Windblazer Prime. I only posted it for them. Takes place in the 2012 Ninja Turtles series.


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Angela Hamato/Night Shadow, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **This takes place in the 2012 Ninja Turtle series. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **A Night Of Romance**

Angela Hamato was right in the middle of a training session with the turtles when she saw Splinter suddenly become very quiet. All of them knew that when he became like this there was something wrong.

"Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Is it Shredder?" Donatello chimed in.

"Or Hun?" Michelangelo added.

"Let me at em'!" Raphael huffed angrily.

"Guys, calm down. We don't know who it is yet," Angela said softly as she tried to calm them down. She loved them as brothers and she hated to see anyone upset.

"It is not any of them my sons. It is the Rat King," Splinter said softly.

"The Rat King!" They all said simultaneously.

"Yes…," a deep voice answered. They all turned around and saw him standing in their lair. They were about to attack, but he held a hand out.

"Do not fight me. I am only here for peace. I do not wish to fight anymore," he said softly as he walked over to Splinter. Splinter stared at him for a few minutes and then let him inside of his home. After a few moments of silence, Angela was the first to speak.

"Victor?"

"Angela?!" He gasped out. He didn't want her to see his terrible mutation, so he ran out of the room in a panic.

"WAIT!" She called after him. She then turned into her full mutation of a beautiful humanoid fox to help her catch him. "Back in a flash, guys…"

After she ran out, the turtles and Splinter could only stare in confusion.

"Dude, what just happened?" Mikey asked.

"It appears Angela has some business with the Rat King," Splinter smiled softly. He knew that there was something between the two and they needed time to bring it forth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rat King was running deeper into the sewers. He had been best friends with Angela since college and they attended classes together. During that time, he developed deep feelings for her. He was in love. But could he tell her? No! How could she ever accept an ugly mutant like him? These thoughts swirled in his mind and he was almost in the clear until he felt something strong and furry pounce on him and knock him down.

"Victor! Hold on!" She said as she pinned him down.

"Angela, let me up!" He gasped as he tried to cover his face. She didn't let him up.

"I haven't seen you in years and yet you are hiding from me? Victor, I'm your friend," she said as she tried to see his face.

"No! I can't let you see me like this!" He said as he tried to get up, but she was very strong. She managed to gently pull some of his hood back, but he was resourceful. He quickly flipped her over and placed part of his cloak over her head so she couldn't see his face.

"What the-HEY! Victor! Let me out!" She squirmed.

"Because I don't want you see me like this!"

"You know I saw your face with my x-ray vision!" She said as she continued to squirm under him. He gasped and tried to make another break for it, but she lifted up her hips and her tail wrapped around his leg and caused him to fall. She then straddled his hips and took off his hood completely.

"Victor…don't hide from me. I would never make fun of you," she said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He then shifted up and kissed her on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and changed back into her human form. He then realized what he did and tried to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…I have always been in love with you. I just never knew how to show you. I love you for you who are both inside and out. Your beautiful spirit, your intelligence, and your sense of loyalty. But I know that you could never feel like that for me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm an ugly mutant…"

"Victor Falco, I'm a mutant too!"

"Yeah, but you aren't ugly like me!"

"You are still the same man that I knew in college."

"But you deserve better than me…"

"Victor, stop this…," Angela huffed as she leaned down and kissed him again, letting her pink lips caress his. "I'm in love with you too. I just wish we showed our feelings earlier."

"That was partially my fault," he said softly.

"Well, it's not too late to start again, is it?" She said playfully as she went into her part fox mutation form and began to gently tickle his face with her tail. He chuckled at her sweet antics; he knew she was just trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think it's too late…as long as you can accept me like this," he said as he held her hand.

"I will accept all of you. And remember, it's not about what's on the outside, it's about what's on the inside," she smiled. She then giggled as he pinned her under him and began to send a trail of gentle kisses up her neck.

"V-Victor! The turtles can walk in here!" She giggled.

"Let them…," he growled playfully as he began to shower her with even more love. Their love finally found a way.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Windblazer Prime, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
